


【幻蓝】碎片（有拆卸）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 幻影, 幻蓝, 拆卸 - Freeform, 蓝霹雳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【幻蓝】碎片（有拆卸）

“我本来没想继续的，然后他就忽然把我推倒了，接着就自己坐了上来！”  
“哇哦……！！刺激！”  
“然后呢，然后呢？”  
“然后，他打开我的面板，用手扶着那根软软的东西……”  
“哈哈，软软的，你不是号称银枪小霸王吗？”  
“你他渣的刚开始就银枪吗？”  
“好了继续继续！刚听到刺激的地方！”  
周围五颜六色的涂装们围坐在油吧角落里，深红色涂装的一个小跑车正在讲述自己上次在这里的艳遇，蓝霹雳尴尬地被他们挤在中间，面甲上红红的。  
这帮家伙是他在网上认识的，其实并不熟。今晚他们告诉他这里有个“很有意思”的聚会，蓝霹雳正因为警车对他平日管束太严而苦恼，听到这个消息就跳窗户跑了出来。  
警车现在肯定在家里掀了10张桌子了，哈哈，管他呢，爵士会让他安静的。  
蓝霹雳单是脑补他们俩的画面就觉得十分愉悦。  
不过他来了之后才发现，这个“很有意思”的聚会却从头到尾都充斥着各种颜色段子，还有时不时摸到他胸甲和门翼上的不怀好意的手。  
他有点坐立不安。  
旁边黑色涂装的TF注意到了他的窘境。在跟另一个红色TF交换了一个意味深长的眼神之后，他亲热地搂住蓝霹雳，大半个机体挡在他面前，关心地询问他是否有不舒服。  
红色TF伸出手，一颗小小的药丸掉进桌子上的杯子，迅速消失不见。  
在蓝霹雳表示了自己没事之后，黑色TF拿起那杯高纯递给他。“喝点这个，你会很舒服的。”  
蓝霹雳有点犹豫。其实他还没成年，如果让警车知道他又泡油吧又喝高纯的话，大概会气到保险丝都烧断了。  
黑色TF见状说：“好吧，可怜的未成年，你还不能享受我们成年机的美妙世界。看来你只能喝低度汽酒了。”  
杯子里冒出一个气泡，升到顶端炸裂开来，闪着奇异的光。  
蓝霹雳心一横，夺过杯子一口气灌了下去。  
黑色TF和红色TF再次别有深意地对视了一下。  
事情似乎有点不太对头。蓝霹雳觉得自己的冷凝系统好像坏了，也许是冷凝液太少了，也许是传感线路断了，总之，他的机体在以光镜可见的速度升温起来。正在吹嘘的深红色小跑车似乎变了颜色，发声器里絮絮叨叨的话让蓝霹雳有点听不清楚。他使劲晃晃脑袋，处理器却越发混沌起来。  
他从来没喝过高纯，托警车的福。他也不知道高纯的效果这么厉害，现在他想趁自己还算清醒回家去。于是蓝霹雳尽可能组织了一句礼貌的告辞，站起身来。  
天旋地转。  
他的脚支撑不住机体，浑身的线路都软绵绵的。  
黑色涂装立刻搂住他，顺势把他拉进自己怀里。“你喝醉了。”  
“没有……”蓝霹雳口齿不清地拒绝落在自己腰上的手，但那只是白费劲。  
“我带你走吧。”黑色TF对红色TF眨眨光镜，转头在蓝霹雳音频接收器边轻轻吹了口气。“我带你去一个好地方，保证让你快活到家。”  
蓝霹雳当然知道他说的是什么意思。年轻的达特森虽然未经情事，但是对这种东西并不是无知，至少在家里也撞见过他那个一脸冷淡的哥哥被爵士按在墙上呻吟喘息的样子。蓝霹雳心里更着急了，用力推开搂在他腰间的手，只是他现在浑身一点力气也没有，所有的抗拒都变成了欲拒还迎。  
旁边响起几声口哨声。这声音像是压断蓝霹雳线路的最后一根稻草，他再也做不出任何反抗的动作，脑模块里昏昏沉沉的。黑色TF架起他，在周围意味不明的眼神中向门口走去。

“他什么时候不见的？”爵士调出警车家附近的监控记录，仔细查看。  
“半个塞时前我发现他房间里没人，通讯器也卸了下来。门锁没有打开的痕迹，而且我一直在客厅，可以推断他是从窗户跳出去的。”警车冷静仔细地分析着。  
只有爵士才能听得出来里面有多少愤怒。警车作为蓝霹雳的兄长兼监护人，一直以来对自己这位幼弟关爱有加，生活学习方方面面无微不至，虽然他不擅长表达自己的感情，但是爵士明白，蓝霹雳是这个世界上对他最重要的亲人。  
当然了，还有自己。  
“鉴于现在监控覆盖没那么广，没有通讯器又没法定位，我建议多找些人来帮忙，这样可以扩大搜索范围，尽快找到他。”爵士安抚了一下警车，提出自己的意见。还有最后一句话他没说出来。  
——在蓝霹雳出事之前。  
用脚踝线路想也可以想到，警车平日里的不苟言笑，使得他在蓝霹雳心目中完完全全是个严肃家长的形象，刻板，严厉，还管得多。虽然爵士也和蓝霹雳谈过几次，但是年轻气盛的小达特森完全体会不到哥哥的良苦用心，叛逆心一天比一天强。这次一定是有什么机会，想要出去疯狂一把，体验一下他所谓的自由的生活，可是殊不知，他想去的那些地方，十有八九都是危险至极的。  
爵士简直不敢想。如果蓝霹雳出什么意外，警车会怎么样。  
太可怕了。  
在得到警车的首肯之后，爵士立刻把消息发布给特别行动队的几位成员，并给他们划分了范围，叮嘱他们务必要把蓝霹雳安全带回来。

值得庆幸的是，幻影很快就发现了这个家伙。  
和他架着的，看起来已经神志不清的蓝霹雳。  
“喂，别挡道！”黑色涂装毫不客气地冲幻影吼道。  
幻影后退侧身，礼貌地让出一点距离。“请您过去。”  
“这还差不多。”黑色机架住蓝霹雳，搂紧了他的腰，大摇大摆地从幻影旁边走过。  
走不动。  
使劲。  
还是走不动。  
他往下面看了看，一双蓝灰色的手正拉着蓝霹雳的胳膊。  
“哥们什么意思啊？”黑色机眯起光镜。  
幻影客套地笑了笑：“我说的‘您’，可不包括他。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“你可以过去，但是得把这个孩子留下。我建议你在我动手之前离开这里，毕竟，我很久没动手了，怕下手掌握不好力度伤到你。”幻影唇角的弧度甚至没有改变一丝一毫。  
“你找死？”幻影好整以暇的态度刺激到了黑色机，他把蓝霹雳往旁边一推，挥着拳头就冲了上来。  
幻影就势拽过他的手掌，向下一拍，只听咔擦一声，黑色机手腕里至少断了三条线路。幻影左手把他丢了出去，右手正好抱住险些掉在地上的蓝霹雳。  
“炉渣，我要挖出你的火种！”黑色机再次嘶吼着扑上来，幻影侧身把蓝霹雳转到身旁，左手手腕处滑出一柄匕首。  
刀光闪过。  
幻影逼近已经站不起来的黑色机，面甲上有一闪而过的凶狠，随即又恢复了彬彬有礼的态度。  
“我会帮你叫警察的。毕竟你手腕脚踝线路都断了，自己走也不可能了吧。”

幻影试着用通讯器联络爵士，但是刚才的撞击似乎弄坏了设备，通讯器里只有电流的杂音。  
算了，走回去吧。  
幻影一手架起蓝霹雳的胳膊，一手环住他的腰，慢慢向警车家里走去。  
小达特森忽然哼了一声。  
幻影停下脚步，他们此刻正走到一条比较偏僻的小路上，周围已经没什么TF了，四周一片安静。  
“小蓝，怎么了？”  
蓝霹雳一下子抱住幻影，整个机体都贴在他装甲上，幻影下意识地想推开他，蓝霹雳不依不饶地用力抱紧。  
“你身上好凉快，让我抱一会儿嘛。”  
最后的语气甚至还带了点尾音上扬。  
幻影勉强扫描了一下蓝霹雳的机体，得出的结论是，机体没有损伤，但是装甲温度偏高，线路工作不畅，很可能是服用了可以麻痹神经的药物。知道蓝霹雳现在神志不清，幻影也就没再拒绝，他任由蓝霹雳抱着他，像哄幼生体一样哄他：“小蓝听话，我们马上就到家了，回家洗个冷油浴好吗？”  
蓝霹雳仰起小脸，似乎在反应幻影说的话。他忽然懂了，瞬间欢欣雀跃起来：“好啊！我最喜欢洗冷油浴了！”  
幻影微笑着拍拍他的角徽。然而下一步他就愣住了。  
蓝霹雳立刻放开了他，动手把自己的臂甲和腹甲卸了下来，还企图进一步卸掉胸甲。  
幻影立刻按住他的手：“小蓝你干什么？”  
“洗冷油浴啊！”蓝霹雳兴奋地说。  
“不，不是在这儿！这是大街上！”幻影急忙把臂甲给蓝霹雳装回去。“我们回家去洗，听话，警车在家里等你。”  
一听到警车的名字，蓝霹雳的小脸顿时苦了下来。“呜呜呜我不要回家去我不要见警车我不要我不要我不要……”  
幻影难以置信地看着在自己面前像个幼生体一样撒娇的蓝霹雳。  
好像还有那么一点——可爱？  
“好好好，不回家，不见警车，你听话，快把装甲穿好。”幻影一边哄着蓝霹雳，一边把装甲给他往回穿。  
蓝霹雳一把拍掉幻影的手：“你骗人！你就是要把我带回警车那！我不跟你玩了！”  
小达特森气哼哼地扭头就走，但是走不了两步就晕头转向，转了个圈又撞到了幻影身上。冰凉的蓝白色装甲让他着迷，他又抱住了幻影。  
他的机体温度够高的，可能也很难受。  
幻影想了想，自己的家倒是就在附近。他安抚地抱住蓝霹雳，温和地对他说：“不然回我家去洗冷油浴，等明天醒了我再送你回家。”  
“我不要回家！”蓝霹雳很坚决地说。“我要住在你家里！”  
“行行行，你说什么都行。”幻影满口答应。

幻影家的浴室很大，还有一个硕大的浴池。蓝霹雳一看到冷油浴池光镜都亮了，兴奋地扑通一声就跳了进去，沉下去又冒出头来，角徽上带着星星点点的液体，在浴室暖光灯的映衬下，显得十分可爱。  
“好吧，你玩得开心就好。”幻影转身准备出去给蓝霹雳准备些能量块。  
“别走！你陪我玩嘛！”蓝霹雳急急地游到池边拉住幻影的小腿。  
“小家伙，我就算了，你自己玩吧。”幻影低下头拍了拍蓝霹雳的角徽，微笑着说。  
“你是怕弄湿装甲吗？”蓝霹雳把小脸垫在浴池边沿上，抬头看着幻影。  
“嗯，就算是吧。”幻影起身准备出去。  
“哗”，一片能量油迎面泼来，幻影立刻被淋了湿透。  
始作俑者用手拍着水面，涟漪一圈一圈荡漾开去。他哈哈笑起来，然后没站稳，扑通一下后仰着栽进了池底。  
幻影看了看自己湿淋淋的装甲。好吧，管它呢。  
蓝白色的机体甫一跳进浴池就被这冰凉的温度刺激到了，他拉起蓝霹雳，后者却笑得十分开心，还像机械章鱼一样手脚并用挂在他身上。为了保持平衡，幻影只好靠在浴池边上，一手抓住边沿，一手环住蓝霹雳的腰。  
“听我说小蓝，现在乖乖洗澡，然后去充电。”  
“好啊！”蓝霹雳把头靠在幻影胸甲上。“我来帮你洗！”  
“什么？不，我是说你……”幻影还没说完，蓝霹雳已经跃跃欲试地拿起旁边的刷子。  
“我不能帮你洗吗？”小达特森可怜巴巴地问。  
幻影觉得自己大概哪条电线搭错了。“好吧好吧，请你帮我洗。”  
蓝霹雳立刻拿起刷子在幻影的装甲上开始卖力地刷起来。他用的力气太大了，幻影忍不住皱起了眉头。“停，小蓝，太用力了，我的涂漆都被你磨掉了。”  
蓝霹雳放下刷子，似乎很苦恼。但是转眼间他就有了个好主意。  
“我知道了！不用刷子，我用舌头帮你洗！”蓝霹雳简直要给自己的大脑模块鼓掌。  
“哈？你说什么？”幻影被吓到了。  
蓝霹雳低下头，柔软的金属舌落在幻影的胸前。他略带笨拙地舔舐着幻影的胸甲，又把舌头伸到缝隙里，“清洗”里面整齐的电线。蓝霹雳低着头，背后的门翼正好以一个适当的角度展现在幻影面前，微微抖动的门翼看起来和它的主人一样未经爱抚，透明的玻璃车窗上滑下几滴液体。  
幻影竟然看得有些入迷。  
在蓝霹雳努力“清洗”他的胸甲的时候，幻影伸手抚上那对如小翅膀一般可爱的门翼。他的手指落在门翼根部的玻璃接缝处，勾勒着那里的形状。  
蓝霹雳忽然抑制不住地呻吟了一声。他抬起头，光镜变成了深蓝色。  
“幻影。”  
“嗯？”  
“拆我。”  
“嗯？？”  
“现在。”  
“嗯？？？”  
幻影当然不知道蓝霹雳喝的到底是什么，也不知道那玩意儿在冷油的刺激下提前开始发挥药效了。在他发愣的功夫，蓝霹雳已经抱住他亲吻了起来。  
要论经验，幻影当然比蓝霹雳丰富得多。但是现在，年轻的小达特森却热情如火地搂住他的脖颈。幻影的质问没能出口，嘴唇就被对方堵住，探进来的舌头不住地在口腔内搅和，他想要躲闪，可是抵在浴池边上的小手死死地圈住他，让他怎么也动弹不得。  
蓝霹雳过热的装甲贴在他身上，像一块烫手的火炭，仿佛贪恋他身上的冰凉，一边用浑圆的胸甲蹭着他，一边急切地索求他的双唇。  
“停！小蓝，住手，你知不知道自己在做什么？”幻影好不容易才制止了蓝霹雳。  
“知道。我想要你拆我。”蓝霹雳回味着嘴里的气息，随后舔了舔幻影的前翼板。  
“不行，我不和未成年对接。”幻影推开蓝霹雳，转身准备离开浴池。  
蓝霹雳忽然拉住他的手，拽着他，引导着他探入自己胸甲下方的保险杠里。那里已经像一团火一样炽热，随着幻影的手指移动，装甲下的光带逐次亮了起来，引擎轰地一声开始转动，一团热气被带了出来。  
幻影觉得自己在冷油里泡久了，脑模块有点转不过来了。  
蓝霹雳带引着他的手滑进胸甲缝隙里，他握住幻影的一只手腕，让蓝灰色的手指在精密的管线上抚摸。那里有达特森最为隐秘的传感器，它们在幻影的手指下忠实地传递着电流。蓝霹雳带着绵软的呻吟，甜腻的亲吻落在幻影脖颈间。  
拆掉蓝霹雳的对接面板并非难事，幻影甚至认为蓝霹雳自己已经把暗扣打开了。黑色的金属板被丢在一边，蓝霹雳的手掌覆盖住幻影的，指引他探进自己大腿顶端的缝隙里。幻影的风扇开始嗡鸣，油压指数发出警报。  
他亲吻着蓝霹雳的胸甲，舌苔在圆润的车灯和接缝处留下一圈圈湿漉漉的痕迹。年轻的达特森被刺激得向后仰起，弓起后背，将形状美好的胸甲更多地送到炽热的舌尖。幻影舔吻着那里，随后向上游移，他啃咬着蓝霹雳脖颈上的能量管线，用舌尖濡湿了那些敏感的元件。他的手掌在蓝霹雳的指引下已经抚上了对接阵列，指尖灵活而轻缓地揉捏着达特森最私密的金属结构，直到来到最脆弱的地方，在瓣膜覆盖下的那个小小的，可爱的外置节点。  
蓝霹雳浑身一阵颤抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地靠在幻影胸甲上，背后的门翼扬起一个漂亮的弧度。  
幻影继续爱抚着敏感的节点，另一手伸到蓝霹雳背后，勾勒着门翼和背部连接处的痕迹。他缓缓地抠弄着门翼下的铰链，顺着玻璃边缘释放一点微小的电流，耐心地等待着银灰色的装甲渐渐松开，在他面前袒露里面最精密的电路和元件。  
蓝霹雳抱着幻影的脖颈，失去对接面板的接口蹭在幻影大腿上，在能量油的润滑下，摩擦出一片深陷的情欲。幻影一边亲吻着蓝霹雳帮他放松，一边拨开那两片软软的保护叶片，因为蓝霹雳跨坐的姿势，幻影的手指几乎毫不费力地就顶了进去。  
蓝霹雳几乎要痛得哭出来。未经人造访过的隐秘之地忽然被入侵，金属内壁骤然紧缩，牢牢地吸住幻影的手指。湿热的润滑液从对接通道里分泌出来，沿着幻影的指缝流出，粘连在两人相连的机体上。  
幻影趴在蓝霹雳的胸前，撕咬着挺立的车灯，胸甲上的敏感处被他揉弄得炙热火辣，疼痛中却又夹杂着丝丝快感；紧贴着自己的装甲热得如同火团一般，刺激得蓝霹雳的喘息愈喘愈烈。  
幻影的手在蓝霹雳身上游走，带过一个又一个圆圈，最后来到已经挺立起来的输出管上，他用手指捏成圈，套弄起那根可爱又还未发育完全的管子，看着浅蓝色的光带逐一亮起。  
蓝霹雳慢慢放松了下来，他抱着幻影的后颈，生涩地舔吻着幻影的唇角。幻影的手滑过蓝霹雳的腰侧，向他背后探去，抚上了那圆滑的翘臀。轻轻一捏，就能感受到蓝霹雳再次浑身一颤，腰猛地向下沉去。他用手一托，接着又一根手指滑向紧闭的隐秘之处，开始轻轻揉弄，直至那里已全然放松下来，便慢慢地探了进去。  
一下子察觉到后面又一根手指的探入，蓝霹雳不由自主地叫出声来。幻影的手指打着转探进柔软的金属内壁，在润滑液的滋润下不一会儿就全部没了进去，在深处慢慢搅动起来。虽然开始有着异物入侵的疼痛和不适，但是却慢慢的化为空虚和让蓝霹雳难以忍受的麻痒……他的臀部甚至不自觉地轻摇慢摆，以迎合幻影手指的转动，这使得他的身体看上去好像一条正在缓缓扭动的蛇，透露出连他自己也想象不到的诡异的妖艳。  
感受到蓝霹雳渐渐变得迷离的光镜，幻影抽出手指，亲了亲他的面甲。“小蓝，接下来，你要自己动了。”  
蓝霹雳的小脸上显出一丝略带迷惑的神情。  
“来宝贝，坐到我的管子上来。”幻影再次用手拨开蓝霹雳的保护叶，指导他把大腿分得更开一些。  
蓝霹雳听话地握住幻影的输出管，在自己接口边沿试了试，苦着小脸说：“是不是太粗了？进不去吧？”  
幻影噗嗤一声笑了：“你不试试，怎么能知道呢？”  
热气从蓝霹雳的引擎里喷出来。他小心地握着幻影的管子，慢慢抬起臀部，试探着把管头送进自己的接口里。  
内壁被撑开的饱胀感从通道里升腾而起。  
还有一起涌起的，一种莫名的愉悦感。  
幻影抚摸着他的面甲，舔了舔他的车灯，示意他继续。  
蓝霹雳受到鼓励，于是一鼓作气，一坐到底。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……！！”忽然被贯穿的疼痛瞬间席卷了蓝霹雳的处理器，内壁上所有的传感节点全部被狠狠地摩擦过去，蓝霹雳在极度的痛感和快感中张口咬住了幻影的肩甲。  
幻影把头侧过去，死死咬住嘴唇。好疼。  
但他还是定了定神，重新爱抚起蓝霹雳的门翼，温柔的动作使得年轻的达特森终于放松了一些，接口处开始传递撩人的快感。  
幻影抱住蓝霹雳的腰，轻轻抬起一点，又迅速向上一顶，果不其然，在通道的尽头，幻影感觉自己找到了那个细小的，可以让他身上的小达特森发狂的东西。  
在感觉到最里面的能源镜被顶到的时候，蓝霹雳忍不住发出一声绵软而悠长的呻吟声。幻影捧起他的面甲，再次把双唇贴了上去。柔软的金属舌撬开唇间的防线，轻柔而又坚定地裹挟着他的牙齿，舌尖刷过口腔里的金属粘膜，逗弄着深藏在里面的软舌。  
“啊……不要！”在感受到幻影又一次深深地顶入的时候，蓝霹雳忍不住惊叫一声，随后就被幻影再次吻住，剩余的声音都吞没在两人绵软的亲吻中。幻影捏着他的下颚，用力吸吮着他的味蕾，逐渐加大了手中的力量。他细细吻着他，品味着他的味道，舌尖在他口中搅动着，追逐着他的柔软，缠了上去，拉着蓝霹雳和他一起享受这种感觉。  
蓝霹雳被这个吻弄的浑身没有力气，在幻影终于放开了他之后，他伏在幻影的胸口，换气风扇嗡嗡地加速着。  
幻影轻柔地安抚着他，舔舐着他的脖颈，又向下移动，温柔地含住他胸甲上的小突起，一点一点地挑逗着。  
“呼……啊……”潮湿温热的口腔、技巧性的逗弄、强有力的吸吮……那种感觉仿佛一股电流一般，在蓝霹雳的在体内不停地流窜，促使他的输出管渐渐变得蓄满了欲望。胸甲上幻影舌尖划过的地方有晶莹的水光，怎么看都让人觉得垂涎欲滴。  
忽然感觉到蓝霹雳的接口开始抽搐，没什么经验的小达特森控住不住机体的颤抖，他的十指死死掐住幻影的装甲，大滴大滴的冷凝液挂满全身。幻影知道蓝霹雳临近过载，他扶住蓝霹雳的腰部，咬紧牙关，毫无节制地冲撞起来。  
高潮来临的那一刻，幻影重重地吻上蓝霹雳的嘴唇，舌尖几乎要抵进他的最里面，深深地挺入，将所有的交合液都射入他的次级油箱里。

主恒星上线的同时，幻影也上线了。昨晚的记忆像碎片一样嵌在他的记忆扇区里，唯一只剩下的画面就是蓝霹雳以不同的姿势几次在他身下呻吟喘息哭泣的样子。  
初拆，未成年，催情药，主动诱惑。  
无论哪个词都够劲爆的。  
太疯狂了。  
幻影想了很久，才接通爵士的通讯器，把事情一五一十地告诉了他。  
爵士也想了很久。  
他敲开警车的房门，看到火伴依旧坐在桌前，几乎一夜没有充电，光镜周围一圈黑色。  
爵士对警车扯出一个魅力十足的笑容来。  
“亲爱的，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”


End file.
